


Last minute

by nonon_jakuzurezu



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonon_jakuzurezu/pseuds/nonon_jakuzurezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession of a crush on Nonon goes better than expected for Ryuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last minute

**Author's Note:**

> A fierce plot bunny attacked me and this is the small result.

“We need to go. uh...out.”

 

Ryuko stumbled over these words as she addressed Nonon, who was staring agape at the proposition uttered. “The fuck you mean 'we,' Matoi?”

 

“I'M SAYING I LIKE YOU!” Ryuko snarled, striding over to Nonon and abruptly stopping with clenched fists, letting out a heavy breath. “Seriously, are you just too caught up in my sister to notice?”

 

Nonon's cheeks turned scarlet. “That... is—that is flattering. Ver—Very much so.” she looked down at her feet, obviously conflicted. “But—but don't you like the underachiever?”

 

“Well—Yeah! I mean, I don't know! I _do_ but—” Ryuko's shouts turned into a scream of frustration. “Can't I like both of you?!”

 

Nonon bit her lip in thought and then scowled, resolute. “You can. However...” she took a couple steps forward and reached for the pull-strings on Ryuko's hoodie. Ryuko could barely utter a yelp when Nonon jerked her down to her level and kissed her, muttering afterward in a playfully threatening tone, “I get jealous very, very easily.”

 


End file.
